


in circles

by rosehiptea (Honeychild)



Series: Soft Woochan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Are they really platonic tho?, Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Insomniac Bang Chan, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Snow, like reaaally light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeychild/pseuds/rosehiptea
Summary: Chan can't sleep and decides to watch the snow from the window in the living room instead. Until Woojin finds him…





	in circles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the first ff i ever posted so be gentle with me pls...<3
> 
> PS:  
> Chan calls Woojin "hyung" in this fic. I know he technically doesn't have to do that because they are the same age. But it kinda felt right for the theme of this fic?

The rooftops of Seoul were covered in snow. Like a heavy blanked it had buried the whole city in its white glory. Somehow the city seamed more quiet than usual to Chan. Did the snow really muffle the sound of the driving cars and the people on the streets? Or was he just imagine things? He honestly couldn’t tell anymore.  
He slipped the headphones back on and tore his eyes from the beautiful scenery right in front of the window to look back at the screen of his laptop. The lyrics he had written down over the last two sleepless hours made absolutely no sense. Not even to himself.  
He finally had to accept that he was too tired to work. The problem was just… He couldn’t sleep either. As soon as his head would hit the pillows his mind would go on overdrive. He would lie there wide awake and stare at the wall, thoughts spinning endlessly in his head. All the doubt, all the anxieties he had supressed throughout the day would jump at him in the shadows. So what should he do? He couldn’t sleep and he couldn’t work. But what else was there to do?  
He signed, closed his laptop and took the headphones off. With almost no sound (he didn’t want to wake up the others) he pushed his chair closer to the window. “Maybe watching the snow fall will make me sleepy”, he thought without true faith, his eyes already following the snowflakes. He was mesmerized by how effortlessly the snow drifted through the air. Sometimes upwards, sometimes in dancelike spirals, sometimes straight down onto the dirty streets.  
Chan was so absorbed he didn’t even hear the soft footsteps of Woojin approaching. He stood a moment behind Chan’s chair and just watched him, biting his lips worriedly. It was 4 am. And Woojin knew exactly that Chan hadn’t even tried to sleep that night. His bed was still perfectly made. Normally he would at least try to sleep.  
“Chan-ah?”, Woojin asked softly. The younger boy didn’t move a muscle. Woojin called him again while laying a hand on Chan’s shoulder: “Chan-ah!”  
Chan almost jumped off the chair pressing a hand onto his chest in utter shock.  
“Hyung! What the heck!”, he whisper-shouted. Woojin honestly couldn’t help but crack up at the dismay on Chan’s face, soon transforming itself into a pout.  
“Aaaiish. Why are you scaring me late at night?”, the younger whined while lightly slapping his hyungs shoulder. Said hyung sat down onto the cold floor next to the chair.  
“Why are you awake at such an ungodly hour anyways?”, Woojin replied while joining Chan in looking out of the window.  
The younger just shrugged.  
“Dunno, you?”  
“I heard the chair to be honest.”  
Chan flinched.  
“Fuck. Sorry hyung. I didn’t mean to..”  
Woojin simply cut him off with a “Don’t worry.”  
A second later he added: ”Really I don’t mind, just… Let’s go to sleep now.”  
Chan met Woojins concerned gaze for a second just to look away immediately.  
“Yeah. Sure…”  
At that the older stood and took Chan’s hand to pull him up. But he didn’t let go of his hand after that. He simply intertwined their fingers and moved in the direction of the bedrooms, dragging the unwilling younger male with him. When they passed the bedroom Chan shared with Changbin he let out a small: “Hyung?”  
But Woojin didn’t stop until he stood in front of his own shared bedroom. He looked at Chan, then his gaze dropped to the floor, confidence wavering.  
“I wanna make sure you sleep… Just stay with me tonight.”  
Chan was endeared by the shyness of his hyung. He rarely lost his cool or got shy. Especially not because of skinship. Cuddling wasn’t something out of the ordinary for the both of them, so why being shy? Was it because of the late hour? It has been a while since they shared a bed… Chan honestly couldn’t remember when the last time was and… it made him weirdly sad. Woojin request made him feel like he was pulled by a string attached to his chest. He longed for the elders touch. So he just nodded.  
And that nod was all Woojin needed to quietly open the door and lead the younger into the inviting darkness of the bedroom. Chan let himself be guided through the bedroom to the bed by Woojin’s warm and safe grip. They didn’t let go of each other, not while Woojin folded back the blanket and not while they both climbed into bet. It took quite a bit of maneuvering to get comfortable, but in the end they managed. Woojin wrapped his arms around the younger to pull him close and their legs tangled together. Chan nuzzled his head under the elders chin and sighed in content. Woojin’s body was like a heater in the cold winter’s night and his heartbeat made the comfortable silence have a rhythm. And his smell was so familiar. So Woojin.  
The older male moved a little, than there was a hand in Chan’s hair. Slowly combing the bleached strands.  
“Wow your hair is really damaged”, Woojin chuckled and Chan could feel the vibration in his chest.  
“JYP killed it”, he responded with a smile of his own.  
“Sometimes I have the feeling they want to kill you too”, Woojin murmured, serious all of a sudden.  
Chan looked up at that, trying to meet Woojin’s eyes in the dark.  
“What do you mean, hyung?”  
Woojin signed.  
“You know. They expect a shit ton of the whole group, but from you they expect even more. Your stress level worries me…”  
“You know that I can’t exactly just stop, right?”  
Woojin pulled Chan a little bit closer.  
“Yeah… I know… Just come to me if something worries you, okay? Don’t just… Try to shoulder it all on your own.”  
The honest concern in Woojin’s voice made Chan’s eyes water just a little bit.  
“I will for sure, hyung. Thank you.”  
A relaxing silence fell over them after that. And the younger’s mind ended up following the little circles the older drew onto his scalp instead of the spiralling thoughts in his head. After a short time he fell asleep. Safe and sound next to his hyung.


End file.
